13 reasons why
by kowalskiberry
Summary: yes this is named after the book. summary inside.
1. tape one

K: welcome to my third story on this site. A lot of you may be surprised, creeped out, or sadden by the end of this story. Maybe. If this story doesn't take off that's fine; I am just writing this for my mind won't leave me alone about it.

Summary: everyone knew Kowalski, but did they know him really? What happens when skipper stumbles upon some tapes that will surprise everyone? The truth is there are 13 reasons why Kowalski killed himself…

Characters: Kowalski and ? [This is the number one person who did it]

Genre: mystery/hurt/comfort

Number of tapes: 7

OCS: Sofia, Penelope, Rita, and kiwi

Chapter 1: tape one

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Everyone who knew Kowalski thought he was such a nice boy. Sure this was true in most cases. Kowalski would always invent something to help the team, or just plain enjoy spending time with his friends. His friends were private, skipper, rico, and Marlene. Though he made some new friends as well. His new friends were known as Sofia, Penelope, Rita, and kiwi. His worst enemies were dr. blowhole, Hans, and savio. And then there were his neighbors, Julian, Maurice, and mort.

But this story is not about how his life was before hand. No this is about the story of why Kowalski did what he did. No one in their right mind would ever think that he would commit suicide. He was too happy and joyful to do that. But the truth is he wasn't, and has committed suicide. Now one thing lands in everyone's mind. Why did he do it? Well there are 13 reasons why…..

**Skipper's pov**

I was rummaging through my backpack. It has been a week since Kowalski committed suicide, but I wonder why he did. He always seemed to be happy. Did he have some sort of guilt? Well whatever did it is done with its job. Now I enter my base to see a box sitting smack dab on my table.

Who sent this? I go over to it, and open it up. In the box were 7 tapes. I pick up one of the tapes. It had the number 1 on one side, and 2 on the other. The other tapes were the same way. Then my team, Marlene, and the lemurs come inside my base.

"Hey skipper where did you get the tapes" Marlene questioned me. "I don't know" I told her looking down to the tapes. Well it probably won't hurt if I play them right? "Let's pop them in, and see what's on 'em" Julian said excited to learn what secrets lay on them.

I put the tape in the recorder, and press play

_I believe you will all be surprised to hear me talk again._

Is that who I think it is?

_Well some of you may have forgotten what I sound like. Well let me clear that up for you; it's me Kowalski. _

I can tell everyone was quite surprised to hear Kowalski speak again. I am too though.

_Now I bet a lot of you wonder why I killed myself right? Well if you listen to these 7 tapes you will find out. There are numbers on each of these tapes. That stands for one person. There are 13 people involved in this. Now stay tuned to figure out who appears in the list. Oh, and by the way if you don't then I will say one thing. Someone's always watching…_

_Now once we get to one then that person can take these tapes to hell! _

Who made Kowalski do what he did? I still remember when he took those pills. The pills ruined his life. But apparently someone else was involved in this.

_I can tell you are all wondering if you're on these tapes. Well stay tuned to find out. Now let us start with number 13. Julian you're first. _

We turn towards Julian. He had something to do with Kowalski's death?

_Poor Julian; I bet your surprised to find your name on here. Well one thing you don't have to worry about, each tape counts up. Each reason is worse than the last. Since you are the last you had hardly an impact on me. _

_Well do you remember that party we went too?_

I remember when I let Kowalski go to that one party. He really wanted to go with Julian for some reason.

_To tell the truth I did look forward to that party. I had heard it was going to be so big that even Taylor swift was going to go there. Well the party was awesome. There were streamers and party favors passed around. I bet you wonder what you did to me._

_Well there was that time in the party I saw you with that one girl. And I tell you she was way out of your league. She was an American beauty. But enough about her; this is about you. Julian you sold those mushrooms there. I knew you did. You think someone can't tell when someone is doing something wrong?_

_I caught you selling them to that one guy with the motorcycle. He sure was happy to get them. Little did he know that they would make him so crazy that he would hit on a guy…?_

_So you might wonder how I know that he hit on a guy. Well that's quite a simple answer Julian. That guy was me…_

What the heck! Why didn't Kowalski just tell us about this party incident?

_I bet you all wonder why I didn't tell you this. Well everything happens for a reason right? I figured this would blow by for he was just drugged. But did it no… it got worse and worse._

_I told him to leave me alone, but he didn't. Then when we were out of the party he shoved me against the brick wall. Where were you Julian? Oh right in that stupid party with that stupid girl. if you think what happened was sexual then your wrong. It never got that far, thankfully._

_Julian I know maybe this wasn't intentional, but sometimes you got to wonder. Well you can rest easy knowing your part is done. Now flip the tape to figure out number 12. _

Then the tape stopped. How could Kowalski not tell us this? And who is number 1?

K: well what did you think? If you like it review. If you hate it than why are you still reading? Finally if you want to figure out who number one is then favorite this story.


	2. reasons 12 and 11

K: one thing I have to say; do not tell me to put this in the crossover section. That is all.

Word count: 865

Chapter 2: reasons 12 and 11

**Skipper's pov**

There are so many things I did not know, and now there are 12 more. I take out the current tape, and slip it back in, but on the opposite side. "Are you sure you want to hear more skippa" private asked me. "We won't know what happened if we don't" I replied.

_Well I'm glad you've paid attention so far. Just remember everyone's watching… now shall we get on to the twelve reason? Well everyone remembers the girl from the party right? She was pretty like an American TV show. But I'm sure if her boyfriend heard me say that he would flip. _

_But let us leave him out of this for now… I will give you a little hint on who this girl is. Her name starts with S and ends with A. that's right Sofia I'm talking about you… you're reason 12._

Unbelievable what has Sofia done to him?

_I know this may come to a shock to hear your name on here. Rest assured you didn't get me into to much trouble. I barely knew you then. You were just little lass at the party. Completely new to anything we did in this zoo._

_But do you remember that girl you met in the party as well. She had dark black hair hanging over her eyes. Her eyelashes were extended. She also wore black lipstick and carried a pink purse around. You made me the laughing stock of the whole party._

_Do you really remember? You betted your friends you could make one of the boys look like a girl. And as I was into learning more about you; you found me a sucker._

_You told me that it would be funny, just not the funny I laugh at. My life was a misery there, but did you care? Not a chance Sofia. I saw you laughing the hardest. Julian I'm surprised you didn't know that the guy you were laughing at was me…_

_So yes I say you did make things difficult. Yet over time I have forgiven you. Now if you want to know who number 11 is put in the new tape._

i take out the tape, and replace it with another.

_Now surprising to say we are on number 11. Remember when I said Sofia had a boyfriend? Well this tape is dictated all to him. Skipper this is for you. _

This is it, this is me

_Skipper you may think you did nothing wrong and you probably legally didn't. You were just being the military leader you were, and I can respect that. But like some people say everything comes with a cost._

_I don't blame you for my suicide that's for sure. That's number one's problem. But you did add to my sadness. I use to get lessons and help from an unnamed person. I know it sounds selfish to not say his name, but you'll understand later._

_Every day, skipper you would bring my spirits down. You never believed I could go on my own. Sometimes though I believed you._

No that's not true. I did that to protect you.

_Other times I thought you were uptight and strict. You always gave us curfews and plans that made no sense. I would follow many of those plans. I never really understood them, but I always listened to you. Most of the time…_

_True I always did make inventions that blew up, but they were just little things. I never told anyone my real dream. I always wanted to be a poet. There I said it. _

Kowalski wanted to do poetry?

_Many of you will find this disbelivable, but I assure you it isn't a joke. I found it quite pleasurable to write about my feelings. So skipper here is a poem that describes my feelings for you._

_You always played a part of time_

_In my soul you always soared_

_If you watched you would just see_

_The tiniest speck of displeasure_

_But did you mind, no_

_You let it all slip away beneath_

_Your fingertips_

_Never casting it a glance_

_Can you tell what this poem means skipper? The first part describes that part you played in my life. The second line tells the respect I had for you. The third tells of how you watched it all fall apart. The forth is what you saw. The fifth tells of what you did. Nothing. The sixth tells how I lost my will. Then the last line is what you did after I was dead. Nothing._

_So you see skipper you brought my spirits down even worse than they were. Sure during this time I never thought of suicide that will come later. Much later. Thank you finally for listening to my problems. Flip this tape to hear number 10._

I never made him think of suicide. Thank goodness. It's true I never did anything to stop it. What kind of leader am I?

K: thanks for reading folks. Till next time.


	3. reasons 10 and 9

K: okay we're back to the reasons why.

Word count: 685

Chapter 3: reasons 10 and 9

**Skipper's pov**

I pull the tape out, and once again place it back in.

_Now I am pretty sure you guys think that the latest problems are not all that bad, and they aren't. We're just getting started._

_Now let us move to number 10. Everyone remembers I said I got consoling help from someone. Well that's our reason 10. The consoler was quite a bad choice to go with in the first place. A lot of you might think I went to private for help right? _

He is silent for some time. It's like it hurts to say the name private.

_Wrong… I got help from a particular otter. Oh but it's not Marlene. Yep that's right it's Antonio. That jerk of a counselor._

Antonio did something now.

_Sure it was his job to help anyone he meets. How did I even think of going to Antonio for help? Well another otter told me he was great. But we'll leave her out of this. Poor Antonio you always tired your best at the ladies. I'm sure I would notice._

_Every day I went to your counseling. Every day you made me feel worse. You would tell me to embrace my feelings. Well I did what you said. Look where it got me. I felt down every day later. You would make my feelings show even worse. Why did you do it Antonio? This answer I do not know._

_What I do know is that no one goes to your counseling anymore. Why? Because your best customer dead. Now this tape and the five others will truly express my opinion for everyone. Thanks a lot Antonio…_

I had a feeling to switch the tape. I picked it out of the recorder, and put in the 3 tape, labeled with the numbers 9 and 8.

_We return to our little session don't we? I don't suppose you have stopped to look around have you? Art class was fun. We would always decorate new paintings and sculptures. The teacher would always let us do what we wanted. It was an easy A class. Nothing could go wrong, or could it? _

_Everyone was nice to each other. I would love to have the same teacher again, wouldn't you Penelope? You were the nicest in the class. Your reputation couldn't be beat could it? At least not with anyone, but me. I always stayed away from you. You were too nice to hang out with a sad sack like me._

_Who would ever think you did wrong? Well you did, and this tape will prove it. You couldn't take the fact I didn't want to hang out with you. What's wrong with that Penelope? Couldn't handle the fact someone didn't want to be you're goodie goodie friend. _

_You always hung around the halls, and talked to everyone. Except me. I always took a different route. I knew you were dating someone close to me, and I just didn't want to get on their bad sides. But apparently you couldn't let that stop you._

_You would try, and track me down. Like a dog and its prey. Except Penelope we aren't playing anymore. Now you get to sit back, and enjoy the torture of the show. Remember when you forced me to take you to the movies? _

_What's up with that Penelope? Why did you want to save you record so much? It's not like you were going to have it forever. _

_Like they always say, the truth comes out like fire. It burns the town to the ground. That's how it felt when I heard you were just using me to save your reputation. Not so sorry are you Penelope? Don't worry everyone will have their chance to suffer, as much as I have._

This is hurting my brain. Torture. So much torture. I can't take it much longer. Someone put me out of my misery.

K: what's the deal with airplane food?

[Everyone is quiet]

K: [rolls eyes] everyone's a critic.


	4. things get creepy

K: sorry it took a while, but I'm running out of people to cast this on. If anyone has an oc I can borrow for this than that would be great

Word count: 428

Chapter 4: things get creepy

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper quietly stopped the tape, for it was nighttime. Then they all went to bed with heartaches. But in on the top of the penguin headquarters stood a figure. It swiftly went down the ladder as it came upon the tapes, it smiled. Then it rummaged through the tapes. It found the tape labeled with one and two. Then it took off with them.

Skipper and everyone else woke up early in the morning. Skipper reached to get a tape, but private stopped him. "We don't have to listen this soon skippa" private said mysteriously. "Alright I guess we'll save it for later" skipper agreed though he wondered why private sounded different. While everyone else played the dark figure from night returned with the tape, but the problem was the tape message was deleted.

Everyone came back into the base once again as they heard a strange noise come from Kowalski's lab. They opened it, and found a strange machine there. It was blinking with yellow and green lights. They decided to leave it be, and shut the door. Then skipper picked up the tape with numbers 8 and 7. He put it in the recorder.

_Well I can't believe we're down to number 8, but I guess that means we're closer to discovering the case. Now everyone knows a certain lady right? She is a penguin who wears a headband. Anyone? Well then I guess we'll play hot and cold. _

Everyone had a weird expression on their faces. How did Kowalski know if they were hot or cold?

_Don't pretend like I don't know what you're thinking. I know you wonder how I can tell if your hot or cold. Well do you?_

"What is this cleverbot or something" Marlene said annoyed. "Well we've already been through that enough" private said. "Don't we know, now you stupid machine stop playing games" skipper yelled at the recorder. "Hah I'll prove that it won't answer us" skipper said.

_On the contrary skipper I hear everything you say…_

"Uhh…" skipper said quite frightened by this machine.

_I suggest you play my game or else things will get ugly._

"How is that machine talking to us" Marlene asked.

_Shut up Marlene, I'm the one talking here. Now on to the game…_

K: oh dear what could this mean?


End file.
